


Waking Up Again

by Aki_The_Shiftless



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aware!Corrin, Bad Decisions, Broken Corrin, But they're what happen, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Complicated Relationships, Corrin Whump, Corrin knows he's Robin, Corrin knows he's a player in the game, Depressed!Corrin, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Human reactions are stupid, Hurt/Comfort, It causes some stupid decisions, No stupid war, Reset mentioned, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Some spoilers to the Fire Emblem If series, be warned, suicidal?Corrin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_The_Shiftless/pseuds/Aki_The_Shiftless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-ATTENTION, THERE ARE GOING TO BE SOME SPOILERS FOR THE FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING GAME AND THE FIRE EMBLEM IF SERIES, IF YOU DON'T MIND SPOILERS GO RIGHT ON AHEAD-<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Here's the actual summary now that that's out of the way:<br/>After being reminded of a familiar memory, Corrin's past slowly reveals itself to him once again. Including every path he's taken, and the memories of every path he can take. When the wait of this forces him to fall low, Corrin decides to put his powers to work and change the whole outcome. After all, he's the dragon of fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1, Memory's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE FIRE EMBLEM SERIES, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I AM BUT A LOWLY STUDENT TYPING FURIOUSLY ON A COMPUTER.

Chapter 1, Memory's Awakening 

* * *

You isolated yourself from the others, everything was happening so fast, _too fast._ You didn’t even know _where_ to begin. In fact, it had seemed like your world had begun to collapse in on yourself the minute you fell off that cursed Bottomless Canyon.

            Since then, the pain in your head had been growing since you managed to get out of the Canyon. It only continued to grow harsher as the time past, but you managed to ignore the pain.

            It was when Queen Mikoto, your mother, died before your eyes where you realized what the headache was.

 

            As you walked past the crowds of Hoshidans, you can feel their pointed stares. The powers from when you had transformed into a dragon lingered as your heightened senses picked out the mumbles of insults and blame placed on your person. As a dragon, bits and pieces of memories, _your memories_ slowly came to you. This very scene, walking through the crowds of people, all blaming you for the death of their leader, it all seemed familiar. _Too familiar._

            The whispers grew louder in your ears, you could pick up bits of insults. Bits of blame. Bits of hostility. None of sympathy, or not even the slightest hint of pity. It was sickening. The bile at the back of your throat turned even more sour as you realized that some of your own family avoided you. Sakura and Hinoka stayed a away from you, and Ryoma glanced at you wearily. You could only guess what Takumi’s stare was filled with, but from previous evidence, it was pretty obvious. Some of the retainers were also keeping a protective distance from their charge, ready to rush in on a moments notice no doubt.

            While it wasn’t surprising, there was no anger or resentment for the reaction, but it _hurt._ Your chest ached and tightened as you tried to ignore all the insults. You had concentrated on this so much that you didn’t notice a rock thrown until it hit you sharply across your cheek. A thin line of red showing instantly.

            As Ryoma instantly moved to act, you stopped him with a steady hand, shaking your head no. You still had that pull at the back of your chest, the tightening in your throat, and the bile behind it, but it wasn’t worth the retaliation. After insuring that Ryoma wouldn’t due anything with a pleading gaze, you continued walking back to the castle. Wiping off the blood with the back of your hand before settling it at the hilt of your sword. It’s presence bringing some semblance of comfort. As if sensing it’s master’s distress, Yato hummed quietly.

            You continued your walk, heading towards the castle. Trying to ignore the stares, the mutters, you avoided it all and tried to block everything out. Focusing on the hum of Yato.

            You could feel Azura’s stare, and this time you knew for a fact it was full of concern. It was quite a relief, at least _someone_ had cared enough to feel concern. It was a little step up from before…

            You mentally shook your head at the thought, you couldn’t afford to dwell on memories of a past life. Not now. Especially not now.

           

            You almost sighed in relief as you reached the castle and you did your best to disappear into the castle. After years of hiding in a castle you were locked up in for most of your life, you had gotten efficient at it.

            Escaping the protest from the others, save for perhaps Takumi, you sprinted away from them. Between the rush of adrenaline and power that lingered and some of the others varying in states of physical fitness. As well as some of the hindrance from taking care of their animals and the weight of their armor, it was easy to get away. To disappear.

 

            It was when you found a small niche in an old building that seemed run down. When you walked in, there was a thick sheet of dust everywhere. As well as some old drawings and toys. It was obviously a child’s room. It hadn’t looked like it had been touched much over the years either.

            You sat down at one of the corners, facing the door and curled up in yourself as you finally let the memories flow. If only to get it over with.

 

            _You ran, panting as you shouted words of instruction and incantation. Keeping up with the blue haired male- a prince, as all of you ran towards a common goal. The two of you fought as if you had both been fighting together all your lives. It was as if it was meant to be as he cut down enemies that had dodged your lightning, while you mowed down those that were going to be able to get in his way._

_A scream nearly ripped from your throat as you spotted your goal. Your goal was to get to a woman, the Prince’s sister, you remembered. You forced yourself to stay calm, the battle was not yet done. Not nearly._

_The sister, the Exalt, you remember, looked on at each of those who were fighting with a sad smile on her lips._

_Her gaze lingered longer on her brother, and her sister. Then she gazed at you. She looked at you straight in your eyes with sorrow, apology, and other emotions you couldn’t decipher. As she smiled though, you understood. She was asking you for forgiveness, she knew some would blame you. She also knew that this would hurt you greatly, it more ways than one. Your feelings as well as your pride. You could here the favor in her smile, asking you to take care of them. You looked back at her with your answer._

_Then she fell._

A sob retched your throat as you remembered _his_ look, the shock. Even the small resentment you had felt from him and the others. It hurt, but you understood. Tried your best to ignore the small feeling of betrayal from your chest. You did your best to ignore the small, poisonous voice at the back of your head that hissed and asked for your revenge against them. You remembered resetting the world, trying to find a way, some sort of _path_ so that you could save her, but _nothing_ works and you finally gave up. Killing Grima and waking up again. Then when you died _then_ and arrived _here-_ But you could remember those moments so _clearly._

            You had isolated yourself, using watches as an excuse to be by yourself as you retched the dinner you had previously. Especially in those moments where you could feel your resolve weakening.

            It was happening again. You could hear a familiar voice curl at the edges of your hearing. Even after being reborn. Even after _killing it,_ the reminisce of Grima’s soul was there. Only it wasn’t Really, it was _you._ It always was.

            This time you were tempted to take it’s offer. It would be _so easy._ You could run away, end the problem yourself. Then throw yourself in a ditch somewhere to die. Everything would be so _simple._ The problem lied where you _knew_ Grima- you wouldn’t keep _your_ word. You knew that side of you far too well.

            With the added event of the portal to _that world._ The one you remember so well, the one that was about to go to _war._ Or perhaps it was already _in_ war. Perhaps That Chrom had found his Robin already. Seeing Fredrick and Lissa again, as _well as Chrom._ Your best friend in one life. Your husband in another. It must have been the final straw that broke the Wyvern’s back.

            Your thoughts lingered on a few dragon shifters with skin that had the slightest greenish hue. It was a very far fetched idea, but perhaps it would work. With your powers.

            You attempted to concentrate, it was very unlikely that Naga would even hear a _whisper_ of your plea, much less the plea itself. However if you believed in the ties you had with them, then just maybe, _maybe_ it would work.

            In your attempt to concentrate, your eyes slipped shut, and the headache that was present turned into a feeling of _excruciating_ pain before ebbing away slowly.

            You open your eyes as you could feel a hand that wasn’t really there brush away a strand of hair that had fallen foreword.

           

            “Hello Robin,” Naga’s voice rang in your head like clear gentle bells. So unlike the memories that had stabbed through your head like daggers of fire.

            “Naga,” You whisper, as if the slightest sound would make the image of disappear forever.

            “Naga,” you whimper, the tears that you had so carefully kept out of site teetering on the edge, “please. I don’t want to choose, I don’t . I _can’t”._

Naga gentle whipped away the pools of tears that had began to pool at the corners of your eyes. Their touch like the slightest of breezes across your skin. No one really understood better than Naga, and even then, Naga couldn’t comprehend half of what Robin, what Corrin was going through.

            “I-I can’t _reset_ again, I’ll _miss them. All of them,”_ Your voice grew frantic in tone, yet still not n volume, “I tried. I _can’t find a path where everyone lives. Someone always **dies.**_ I don’t want _any_ of them to **_die_** _”._

“You have tried choosing neither side?” Naga asked gently.

            “Yes, _yes_ of course I tried that- But then someone still dies. Takumi, Sakura, Hinoka, Ryoma…the assassin of their _mother, **my**_ mother. I don’t want them to know, not again. It hurt them- it _will_ hurt them _all of them_ \- I can’t see that again. And neither side- neither believes me for _so long_ and I can’t take it- not again because I’m _weak_ ”.

            Naga shushed you as you dissolved into sobs and your shoulder’s shook with each sob.

            “This will change everything,” Naga warns. Tries to change your mind about your decision, but they know your answer. They know _you_ well enough. Whether Corrin or Robin. One may wonder who were you, to you the answer was simple. It was both, end of story.

            “I know, but I want- I want a world where Kana can grow up knowing _everyone_ ,” you sob, but you have your resolve. At this point, _nothing_ will change your mind. Even if the end result for yourself is misery. As long as everyone else was going to be happy.

            Naga nodded in acceptance and glowed, before disappearing.

 

            The familiar power of when Grima had been possessing you filled you again, but this wasn’t Grima’s doing. This was Naga’s. In order to defeat the enemy, the _true_ enemy you knew, and make sure _everyone_ lives. It would take the power of _two_ gods.

            That power you felt earlier from Grima, from yourself, for now, you accepted it.

 

            Fire and ice burned in your veins at the strain of holding all that power. Holding Grima was fine. With the willpower you possessed now, it wasn’t impossible to only use the power without being taken over, and Naga’s presence helped.

            This vessel, however strong, was not made to sustain _two_ however. You knew, deep in your gut, that this wouldn’t last long.

            Naga, despite their attempts to convince you otherwise, stayed silent as you solemnly accepted what maybe your death. For once, Grima lose the drive to conquer and control this vessel. Even if it was confused with the sudden surge of wisdom and power that did not come from neither Naga nor Grima. Nor did it come from Robin’s present reincarnation.

            It was an old power. A power most dangerous even to the most skilled. A power to change _fate._ Over, and over again. This time was different though, this time, fate was going to change on _your terms._

 

            Unfortunately, this time, this couldn’t wait until The Choice. This needed to be done _now._

You disappeared into the shadows, gripping a now glowing Yato of light green and purple power as you disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2, Wisdom's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events after Corrin's disappearance follows.

Chapter 2, Wisdom’s Awakening

* * *

 

             Three years have passed since the disappearance of King Garon, and more importantly (at least to the royal families of Nohr and Hoshido) the missing royalty Corrin.

            A year spent, after the war had been put to a hold, the majority of Hoshido’s army being spent in searching for the lost sibling of Hoshido. None more restless in their short than Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and surprisingly Takumi. Guilt had been in the air as they searched. Each royal thinking back on their behavior as if they had been the cause of your disappearance (none more than Takumi, in realizing his childish behavior) at first, they had thought this as another kidnapping by the Kingdom of Nohr. Yet after a genuine look of confusion and in some cases fear, the royals of Hoshido knew none of Nohr (at least among the royal family) had been behind your disappearance.

            In the second year, tensions rose between Hoshido and Nohr. Nohr’s royals accusing Hoshido’s royals of the main reason for the sudden disappearance. Yet none could be at fault. After tracing your steps to the room you had taken refuge in, which had turned out to be _your_ room during your childhood years in Hoshido, there were no signs of struggle or kidnapping. Which had meant that you must have intentionally left, and disappeared.

            There were bitter thoughts over the next few months, slowly ebbing into guilt as they carefully tried to think of the reasons behind your disappearance. The adamant show of hatred, distrust, and disgust aimed towards you was realized. Including their own avoidance of you after the realization that you had the ability to transform into one of the ancient dragons. (Your family in Nohr had nearly laughed at the ridiculousness of the event, had it not been for your family in Hoshido’s expressions.) The search had grown to even more as the people you had interacted with before the war, the Flame Tribe’s Rinkah had personally volunteered to aid in the search. As well as the Royalties of Nohr pooling in their resources. All in the search for you.

            On the third year, the search for you was finally pulled to a stop, though regretfully. Instead, putting the energy in new purpose. A long lasting peace between Nohr and Hoshido. It had resulted in many meetings between Ryoma and Xander. With some guidance from Leo and Takumi, who had matured even more over time, a treaty had been drafted that had been deemed acceptable to both Nohr and Hoshido.

            Sakura had worked up to take up the spells their mother had left behind, which helped Hoshido become more accepting of the treaty with Nohr. As well as Hinoka, encouraging the treaty, speaking out to crowds and helping around within the kingdom.

            Camilla and Elise both worked together to drive out extremists who were against the treaty, as well as contacting the rebellion that was against King Garon’s rule on their input. New laws being drafted following the suggestions of the rebellion’s leader, Scarlet. With these new laws in place, and a new King to take up the mantel of royal, the people of Nohr were put at ease. Even enjoying the prospect of lasting peace.

            Both families agreeing that this peace, was what you would have wanted had you have been present. Both working hard to follow what ideals you had been following in their presents. (The royals of Nohr and Hoshido meeting up to describe different events of life.) Jakob, though still obsessed with finding you, presenting the most stories. Felecia and Flora putting in their own memories of you as well. Azura had shown up occasionally at these events too, the monsters suddenly disappearing as well. She began to grow closer to both families, including the family she had never known.

           

            “Nervous?” Xander offered as Ryoma stood by behind the stand. Today was the day the treaty was to be officially signed. The highest of precautions were taken, the event being taken place on neutral lands, the best warriors from both Kingdoms were brought and put on high alert.

            Ryoma huffed, “It’s only signing a piece of paper”.

            “The piece of paper that could possibly make the difference between another war and long lasting piece?” Takumi added, putting on his armor. While this was just a signing, all the royals had to be prepared for anything to happen. Since Ryoma and Xander would have to be defenseless to further emphasize their peace. A choice they both made. However, the rest of the royals would be armed and on high alert, even Sakura, who had learned the art of the bow.

            “I only wish dear Corrin was here to see this,” Camilla said with a sad sigh. Receiving no answer except for grim nods.

            “Is everything ready Ronin?” Leo asked the guard. While Ronin seemed suspicious, always wearing a mask, wearing enough clothes that deciding their gender was more than difficult, and never really speaking. Throughout the fabrication of peace between the two, Ronin had aided and had served as a neutral moderator for both the kingdoms. Quelling the occasional fire, so to speak. Not to mention that Ronin was a very skilled fighter, managing to take out a group of extremists single-handedly at one point. Earning the title of general in the united armies.

            Ronin nodded at Xander, waiting until he was dismissed to leave.

           

            When the time finally came, they arrived at the stand, going through practiced movements when finally signing the paper.

            While they certainly expected an attempted assassination and potential set up to make one kingdom or the other seem like the culprit

           

            At the last second, when Xander and Ryoma had moved to shake hands, an arrow came sailing through the air. It was not certain where the arrow was pointing too, but a bolt lightning blasted through the air, turning the arrow to ash.

            Ronin, stood in front, hand calmly extended with a Thoron book in the other hands Calmly, they lifted their hands upward, a man seemingly petrified with fear lifting into the air and slowly coming towards the stand before being placed rather gently on the ground.

            Ronin removed the mask to show someone that was _certainly not Ronin._ This person had white hair that had lines of purple and green, strangely complementary. Though the eyes were different, sporting purple and green eyes (left and right respectively) it was clear who it was. The facial features were the same, if a bit older.

            It was Corrin.

 

            You had your shoulders relaxed as you cradled the Thoron in your hands. After defeating the true foe in Valla, the power within was released, but it had paid a price on your body. Defeating Anankos left you with wounds as well, causing you to be confined to the bed, lest you open your wounds and _die._ However, with the weight of everyone dying at the hands of Anankos’ manipulation finally gone, you had found it within yourself the will to live.

            However, with the progress the two kingdoms were making when you could finally get up from the bed in Valla that Lilith had so graciously provided him. Even if she was following Anankos’ instruction before, you found no reason to resent her for something that was out of her control, even if she had attempted to kill you at some point. You couldn’t really remember when that had happened, but you held no ill will towards her.

            Naga bid their good bye’s, and the last of Grima’s power went away. Yet something remained. You didn’t know exactly _what_ it was, but you didn’t really care much for it. Only knowing that you had miraculously regained the ability to use tomes again. Which had been very refreshing, along with some of your other skills. Even if they had left, taking on two beings with _god like_ powers had left their marks. Green and purple marking your eyes and hair.

 

            What you didn’t know that those physical traits weren’t all that was left. Ryoma, Xander and the others watched as your eyes _glowed_ with power. Even if you were sporting a calm expression, relaxed even if all eyes were on you with a little bit of fear, you had seemed happier than you had been in a long while. Yet something seemed different, and no one could figure out if it was better or worse.

            “Why?” Was the only question you asked.

 

            “ _Because,”_ the assassin spat, “ ** _both_** kingdoms deserve to _suffer”._

            “If you do this, there will be war,” you said simply, “others will suffer the same as you have. They will starve, they will be pushed to the most unspeakable of jobs. The same as you”.

            “Yeah? How would you know this? You were in the _middle_ of the damn war, you’re a _royal_ ”.

            You smiled a smile full of teeth, “I know war. I know far too much than I want to. I’ve watched people fall to the wrath of lust, whether receiving or taking. I’ve watched children pick up weapons to fight along their parents. Wives fall to arrow. Men fall to the sword. A Queen jumping off a ledge for peace. I’ve seen far more than you would ever know”.

            “Yet,” you said with a frown, “I suppose I wouldn’t have become to what I am today. War can make as much as it can _break”._

“I’m going to release you,” you informed him, “but I want something in return”.

            The assassin’s expression hardened again, previously softened by the matter of fact tone you had used to describe your experience, “You privileged always want _something._ Fine, what do you want? Information? A job done?”

            “I want you to make your life better,” you shrug at his suddenly surprised, “I’ve seen the peace treaty, with a watchful eye on the people and their flaws, it should last for generations. I’d say that’s enough time to let your children live a better life. It’s up to you though. If you need a starter in terms of gold, I’m sure you can find new jobs popping up. I hear farming is big now a’ days”.

            “Really the power is yours, if you don’t want to and continue on with your ways, well. I can’t guarantee your family _won’t_ suffer for it. Things like this always comes back to the people you care for,” you reasoned, still keeping a nonchalant expression.

            “ _What’s a man to a mob? What’s a mob to a king? What’s a king to a God? What’s a god to a none believer?”_ You quote, before shrugging, “there’s always a way for war to begin. Usually it’s because of one man, one person, one event. It’s the mob that follows. Then that man becomes the king in a mob. Then that king begins to believe he to have the powers of a god, only to be fought by nonbelievers. It takes two for a war to be begin. It takes a mob for war to be fought. So tell me sir, what are you, the man pretending to be a king, acting like god? Or the nonbeliever?”

            You laugh, which obviously sounded out of place in the tense atmosphere, “Sorry, I manage to become philosophical at the most untimely of moments. So really, what do you choose?”

           

            The assassin found themselves at a loss of words, in which you nodded in understanding.

            “It seems like you’re unsure, so do not worry for now. Get yourself some steak or something, a book perhaps?” You shrug, “I know not what you wish to do with your life, so really, it’s up to you now”.

            You turn your back, facing the royal families. Who stared open-mouthed in shock as they stared at you.

 

            “Oh, right,” You muttered to yourself, “I forgot about this”.

           

            “Corrin?” and “Big brother?” were the common answers as you stood awkwardly in the middle of their gazes.

            “Um, hello…again,” slowly and almost unnoticeably walking away, “and goodbye!”

           

            You didn’t exactly make it out of the town with Leon’s spell hot on your tail. Literally, as you had taken to dragon form before you had turned to leave.

                                                                                                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~


	3. Chapter 3, Miss Fortune's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issues are presented and promptly acknowledged. The next step is to begin the process of thinking a way through. 
> 
> (Sort of goes third person perspective, and I haven't continued this in a while. So the address of Corrin may have changed. Apologies.)

Chapter 3, Miss Fortune’s Awakening

* * *

 Corrin had tried to run, they did. They even turned into their dragon form to make a full sprint out of the small town- or was it a village? They didn’t know, but they did try to run.

 

They could feel the armor plating of their form, changed, since they took on the two dragons of power. Their former, antler-like horns had changed slightly to take on the shape of the horns of the Manakete he had made friends with. Their snout had fully formed into a dragon’s snout, contrary to the knob-like head they once had. They had gained another pair of wings, their current pair having feathers now. Their hind legs making a third pair of feathers near their back claws (or were they paws? They never really bothered to figure out.). The dark blue-ish tinge, the silver armor plating, as well as their segregated tail, in spades, now sharpened with beveled edges, are what were left of their first dragon form. Granted, some peacock type combinations of green, purple, and blue were added to their wings, but for the most part, they tried to accept the changes and move on with it.

 

Of course, the extra appendages had added a little more weight than Corrin had practiced with, so they were a little slower on the ground. In the air they were the same, faster, even. Though their limbs had bulked up to compensate for the weight it seems.

 

The point was, they were a lot slower than they expected to be.

  
Which is why they were currently being pinned down by two wyverns. Also the horses. They couldn’t forget the horses.

 

They laid there as the wyverns and the horses neighed and growled their apologies. Which Corrin responded to with a soft rumble in his throat. Another thing that stayed, much to their relief and frustration, the lack of vocal cords.

 

As their siblings approached, he growled softly at the animals to get off. Which- much to the surprise of their riders, instantly did.

 

They stood at full height, easily towering over the others as they did their first time transformed. They couldn’t even turn back to humanoid form at the moment, the present company causing old feelings and insecurities to bubble to the surface. Making them shift nervously on their front claws.

 

“C-Corrin?” Ryoma said, frowning under his samurai helmet. For the first time, Corrin seemed to notice that Ryoma, the man whom Corrin had even looked up to in their short time within the family, was nervous. Also a little guilty.

 

It wasn’t just him, or his stance either. The sense of guilt and apprehension filled their nostrils. If they focused long enough, they could see the micro sized drops of sweat slowly forming and dripping along the dips and hills of their skins.

 

It was as concerning as it was intriguing.

 

Feeling the fear slowly ebb away into curiosity, Corrin could feel their bones recede slightly. Shrinking. Magic weaved around their form as the cloak reformed around themselves, a comforting weight from the…strangeness, of it all.

 

They had grown since disappearing for the months, yet they still came up short compared to their older brothers.

 

They tilted their head at them in inquiry, face carefully blank.

 

In the blink of an eye, they were gripped in a tight hug, and Corrin wasn’t quite sure how to handle that.

 

They were mostly alone for months. Stuck in between two- three- so many different planes of existence as they dipped under the waters of consciousness and rose up again like a drowning victim. Nothing but the haunting thoughts and hisses of accusations. Blames. The guilt of not being able to do anything manifesting themselves into the illusions of their friends. It hurt, it hurt more than any injury that Corrin had ever sustained, (they were riddled with arrows once) but and it took time.

 

Yet, through all odds, Corrin pulled through. Miraculously. Barely. But through. The reminder that some people cared no matter how many times. The Shepard Prince never failed to pull through.

 

Somehow that hurt more than the illusions, but a happy kind of hurt they supposed. The kind of hurt where their heart ached for their old friend, even after they’ve moved on.

 

So Corrin allowed themselves to be pulled into their embrace, which had grown in occupancy since Corrin retreated within themself to make sense of the situation.

 

Corrin could smell the salty scent of ocean partnered up with a slight tinge of something that was purely human like. A tinge of emotion within the salt scent. It confused them, but it made sense, in a certain light. The lost sibling they had just found, lost again (and in some cases just recently lost) finally found. They were most likely not going to let them out of their sites again.

 

Which, also terrified Corrin as much as it warmed their heart. Warm and burning cold at the same time.

 

“You are not going anywhere, I hope you know,” a deep accented voice said, which Corrin recognized as Xander. Probably an octave higher than Ryoma’s, but it was easily recognized. Corrin could even feel their ears twitch down slightly as it recognized it.

 

“…We’ll see,” Corrin muttered, burying their head into someone’s chest. Takumi’s, Corrin vaguely recognized in surprise.

 

Leo laughed a little, “I see you’ve gotten rusty in your comebacks”.

 

“No- I just-“ Corrin’s words died in their lips, “you can never trust a hug”.

 

“Why’s that my dear?” Camilla, asks.

 

Corrin stayed silent, but they were sure that everyone knew the answer. It was something they never quite got until Corrin said it in a small voice that seemed far too understanding of how the world works then it was years ago.

 

You can never trust a hug because it was another way to hide your face.

 

* * *

 

 Corrin was still up, as everyone had retreated into their rooms. Corrin had to make promises and vows that they wouldn't leave the castle without at least one of them, or even the guards- knowing where they were going. The incident from the earlier at the moment still screeching at them in their thoughts. The aura around Corrin, as Leo and Sakura observed, had seemed to be restless. Corrin themself were showing signs of anxiety and nervousness. Their voice breaking occasionally mid-speech to the point where Corrin had opted to be silent for the rest of the day.

Camilla and Hinoka recognized the sheen in their eyes that was blinked away as often and as quickly as possible. 

Elise and Takumi spotted that Corrin's hands had been nervously playing at the tassels of their cloak. 

Xander and Ryoma, being the eldest of their families the longest, recognized the heart-broken look in their lost sibling's eyes. The problems of love were not one they weren't uncommon with. They had both had issues with it themselves, as did their younger siblings. Ryoma had even counseled Azura of one particular member of the army, who had never noticed her. Xander had dealt with Leo's sadness at one particular trainee's relationship with one of the staff. Yet to them, this was another thing entirely. They couldn't even describe  _what sort of heart-related problem_ Corrin was having issues with. It almost seemed like he was bombarded with everything at once. 

While the others were considering their observations, Corrin wandered around in the throne room a bit, the Nohr one. Trying to spend the nervous energy that had suddenly jolted them from the drained feeling they had since coming back to human form. They had traveled here simply out of convenience, and the fact that Corrin never did see how much the kingdom of Nohr had changed since they were younger. In truth, “Ronin” had been busy with security issues. (Assassination attempts.)

 

It seemed…lively. More so than it was before. The dreary dark purples were accented with shades of Prussian blue and some crimson-maroon colors. In honor of their new alliance with Hoshido.

When they walked into town, they were greeted with smiles, in some cases, gifts even. As they walked past the people who had taken the time out of their day to meet with them.

 

They stopped to chat with many, the main siblings anyway. While Corrin hung back more towards the middle, away from anyone, but keeping their senses on alert in case anything happened.

 

They stopped walking with the rest of the royal siblings as they watched a group of kids staring up into the tree. Watching the ball. From the look of it, it seemed the ball had been wedged in between the branches.

 

Corrin smoothly slipped their way past them, they didn’t bother trying to escape the city. The tracking spell Leo had cast when he thought they weren’t paying attention was going to take too much of a time to get rid of it before they could successfully make it to some sort of neutral country. Or even to a portal. Either way, they wouldn’t be able to make it past the boundaries most likely.

 

They approached the children, kneeling down to their knees so that they could meet their eyes.

 

“Something wrong young ones?” They said, brows frowning in concerned as they tilted their heads up so far that they could feel their necks popping slightly.

 

“Our ball Mister,” one of the younger ones, said. She pointed up at where it is, “we were playin’ and it got stuck”.

 

Corrin walked over to where the tree was, concentrating a tiny bit of power into their hands. Enough so that they reverted back into their claw like form. Corrin sank their claws slightly into the tree, not too deep, but enough to get a firm grip, then proceeded to climb up the trunk.

 

A few minutes later, Corrin grabbed the ball with a reformed, human hand and dropped down. Landing and rolling across the floor to lesson the force of falling before presenting the ball to the kids.

 

“Thanks Mister!” “That was so cool!” Were one of the common comments as they continued with their game. So young, their attention spans allowed them to quickly forget (at least momentarily) the stranger that climbed a tree to get their ball back. Corrin didn’t mind though. They were children. Children needed to have fun, so that they could continue to do so when they were older. That was something Corrin hadn’t had the chance to see Kana do. Busy with the war. In times of when Corrin had no choice but to think of the past, Corrin wondered how Kana hadn’t grown to resent them.

 

They turned to find their siblings looking at him with various emotions. Mostly on the warmer side, some on the side of regret they supposed. Corrin didn’t see the small, soft smile on their face as they watched the kids play.

 

Though they didn’t really remember the last time Xander smiled softly like that. The furrow in his eyebrows were…still there. Considerably less though.

 

“Come then,” Xander walked forward, his horse trotting behind him obediently, “I’d like to show you what has changed”.

 

Corrin bowed their head, but followed. Whispers that were growing in volume at the edge of his mind were silenced as they watched the people happily talking with each other. Corrin could vaguely remember some of the rebels that once a upon a time they had to fight with, or against.

 

 _“Perhaps,”_ Corrin thought as they matched pace with the others, their mind going back to the lands they had spent some of their months in, _“I can spare a few weeks here”._

 

Valla was still in need of some refurbishing and building. Corrin was quick to figure out and knew how to build some basic housing, rebuilding the castles and the like. After the war with Grima, Corrin- well, Robin, devoted most of their time to rebuilding the damaged settlements. Spending time to take part in the rebuilding process as well as helping to manage them. Even if most of the people who participated were volunteers. Aversa had even returned to Plegia on their behalf to monitor the situation and help rebuild what was lost. Ease the call of the people for Robin to go to Plegia and claim the throne.

 

Robin came up with a compromise instead, they would serve as the negotiator between Plegia (and other countries) and Ylisse. Aversa technically, would have inherited the throne as well, but she thought it best to only hold the throne for as long as it was necessary. Until a proper person could be trusted with the throne of Plegia.

 

So yes, Corrin has experience with post-war duties, and resources were no problem, but according to Lilith, despite the fact that Valla had been empty for eons, it seems dragons were…returning. In a sense. Those were no overgrown lizards Corrin had been trying to find shelter for.

 

“You look like your thinking hard about something,” Takumi commented. Corrin snapped their head up suddenly, they didn’t even notice Takumi’s approach. A testament as to how hard Corrin was thinking they supposed.

 

Corrin blinked at Takumi for a moment, before shaking their head. As far as Corrin was aware, not one person here was fully aware of what they had been doing for the duration of their disappearing act. Perhaps Azura was somewhat suspicious, but she wasn’t there. So she couldn’t have known _all_ of what happened.

 

“Are you alright?” Ryoma asked from where Takumi was, standing next to him. Xander held the same question, but in all honesty, it was he who had been one of the ones who had interacted with Corrin the most in their childhood. Corrin may have changed, but some habits remained. Habits that told Xander that his sibling was under a large amount of stress.

 

“I’m fine,” Corrin said. Nodding.

 

In the past, Corrin would have smiled too, selling the lie like a professional merchant. They were good at it too. Once upon a time, Xander wouldn’t have even blinked at it. Naively believing that Corrin was always going to tell him if something was wrong. Not that he looked back on it, the way Corrin was treated, the way _they_ treated them. Closing them off from the world in the excuse that they weren’t ready for it. Xander should have realized how that could have come to affect Corrin. Coming to the point where Corrin would have come to the realization that they would have to push away their problems in case the opportunity that they could leave the castle they were confined in would arise. It seemed to Xander, and the others too, he was sure, Corrin had long forgotten how to hide the lies. Perhaps not needing too, where they disappeared to.

 

Foolishly, Xander knew, he hoped it was because Corrin’s lies didn’t work on the people they were with, and not because Corrin didn’t need to lie to someone who wasn’t there.

 

Of course, in the midst of their thoughts, they had slowed down enough that Corrin was quickly taking the lead at the front. Admiring the streets as they went by. They didn’t expect that even if Corrin held an air of grace when in dragon form- as well as when they were human, for Corrin was still a well seasoned warrior, trained by the best. They, like anyone else, were prone to accidents.

 

Like tripping.

 

In all honesty, Corrin didn’t expect it either. So they just sort of laid on the ground, back pressed into the stone path. Looking at the blue sky that dotted with clouds. Meanwhile his family, because Corrin never denied that they were, just sort of stood there gawking.

 

Corrin close their eyes for a moment, enjoying the sun warmed ground seeping into their skin. Just simply allowing themselves to forget about the issues and problems they knew they would have to deal with later. At one point, Corrin even regretted the decision to wear the hard leather boots to further disguise their identity. That is, until another, amused filled voice traveled through his ear drums. Two shadows blocking out the light that filtered through his eye lids.

 

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That's a thing that happened. 
> 
> Apologies for the late update. The inspiration is what further changed the situation. I had another version typed out, but it wasn't what I wanted. So this is one that I am far more happy with.

**Author's Note:**

> ...well that was a ride, hope you enjoyed that. More shall come in due time.


End file.
